Once an ELF,Always an ELF
by LUCIUS-ELF135
Summary: Super Junior fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Once an ELF, Always an ELF**

**Chapter 1**

**It's early February and shopping centres are filled with all these new things that come out after christmas, toys, clothes,anything! but on this specific day, 23 year old Lucy and Chloe are shopping for new clothes.**

**"Hey Lucy look at this hoodie I found for tomorrow!" yelled Chloe holding up a hoodie with a printing she claimed to be Iron Man.**

**"I think you should wear something less like your everyday clothes" Disappointment sprung on Chloe's face but as time passed and it was time to go home. The time was already half past 7 in the evening when Chloe has cooked up dinner for the two of them. Not long after they begun eating Lucy's plate was already clear. She was too excited and was in a rush to pack her suitcase.**

**They both headed upstairs and Lucy followed Chloe into her room, wanting to pack with some company. Chloe picked a book from her shelf and begun to read on the bed as Lucy ran around to different rooms throwing everything she'd need into her was the night before all their dreams would come true.**

**"I'm so excited!" squealed Lucy as she forced a pile of clothes into a suitcase. Chloe glanced over from the animated pictures from her manga book and grinned placing the book on her lap.**

**"Lucy for god sake! you could of done this two days ago like i did!" Chloe sniggered and flipped another page**

**"Well I couldn't be arsed to do it then, at least I've done it before tomorrow" She let out a sigh of relief and sat beside Chloe on her bed.**

**"Just think, tomorrow night we'll be in London watching the mostt attractive guys in this universe, even the galaxy!" Lucy imagined the lights flashing, nobody in the arena apart from her, Chloe and Super Junior as the boys all turn and wink at the two girls. Lucy is awakened with a sudden sharp pain in her right arm.**

**"Snap out of it!" Lucy snatches the book off Chloe and slaps her across the head with it.**

**"OW! but I must admit I can't wait to see Yesung oppa.." Chloe fell asleep, dreaming of the sweat shining like the stars and dripping from Yesung's giggles as Chloe begins to drool and hands her a tissue pointing at her mouth. Looking away embarrassed whiping her mouth Chloe mumbles**

**"Go to bed! we have a long day tomorrow" As Chloe places her book on the floor and rolls over to face her up, Lucy sighs and trots towards her bedroom.**

**"Fine..." dreams counting down to the day they'll never forget.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once An ELF,Always An ELF

Chapter 2

The day had finally came, the day of the concert, it was around 9AM at this time and the girls had not yet woken up, as the pacman theme started to play loudly from the other room waking up Chloe first, she lay there for a couple of minutes waiting for Lucy to turn off the alarm clock, she was for sure to turn it off soon but 10 minutes had already passed and it was still going. With a sigh, Chloe put on her glasses and shuffled to her room and turning off the alarm.

"LUCY! the alarm has been going of for at least 10 minutes! Don't you think it's about time you got out of bed?" a mumble came from the lump underneath the quilt that wouldn't budge.

"For god sake.. I'm comfy and I'm warm, do I really have to get up?.." Lucy turned to put her face onto her pillow, Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Okay.. you left me no other choice" Chloe gripped onto Lucy's ankles and yanked her off the bed with physical force and the next thing you know Lucy's face had been attacked by the floor, Chloe brushed her fringe from her eye and smirked while laughing at the sight of Lucy lying on the floor. A couple of seconds had passed and she finally decided to tilt her head and glare at Chloe.

"I'll let you off for now, but I will get you that freaking hurt!" Clambering to her feet. Lucy turned to look at Chloe just about to walk out of her bedroom.

"Get in the kitchen and make me breakfast women! just going to nip in shower and wash my hair quickly" giggled Lucy gathering a towel and clean clothes and entering the bathroom. Not being able to get a word in, Chloe just decided to do as she said, she knew Lucy wasn't rude, she'd only joke around, so she headed down the steps and entered the kitchen, gathering ingrediants for a fry up, she begun to cook. 30 minutes had passed and the fry up was about done.

"LUCYYYYY get your arse down stairs and eat your breakfast!" screamed Chloe at the top of her voice. Lucy ran down the stairs, the sound of her feet stomping on the steps sounded as loud as a elephants. Lucy thanked Chloe and ate her breakfast, clearing every single bit. Chloe thought.

"She must be feeding her hunger for Super Junior" laughing to herself, Lucy looked up from her plate with a confused face but didn't bother to ask what she was laughing at.

"Go take a shower while I clean up, then I'll gather my stuff all ready for the night to come, you know? for our sexy beasts who in my opinion, must not come from our planet" Lucy kindly said. Chloe nodded and went to have a shower. Lucy rushed up to her room and checked that she had gathered everything she'd need for London, they was staying for two nights so she wanted to be prepared, smiling and closing her suitcases, she sat down and begun thinking of the possibilities of what could happen at the concert, what if one of the members waved at her, winked, maybe even walked past and touching them! Just the thought of it made Lucy giggle to her self in a quiet way. 10 minutes had paased and Chloe had walked into Lucy's room.

"Moo, can I borrow your hair dryer?" Lucy nodded while straightening her hair, finally after around a hour, they left for the train station. They looked at the times of when their train leaves for London and realising that their train was just about to leave. Chloe grabbed Lucy as she was standing around clueless and begun to sprint, just managing to get on the train just in time.

"THANK GOD" Lucy said letting out a sigh of relief. Chloe put their suitcases in a storage near them.

"okay hold on I'm nipping to the loo" Chloe walked by Lucy and as she took a step past her she stuck her leg out, causing Chloe to tumble over onto the floor with everyone looking. Lucy at this point had begun to laugh hysterically just like Leeteuk would. Lucy smirked.

"I told you I'd get you back!" she remarked. Chloe stook her middle finger up at Lucy and stumbled to her feet and carried on walking. It was time to relax for a hour or so, her stomach made a grumbling noise, sighing Lucy decided to stand up and go to the food cart and buy herself a snack and a drink. Turning back to her seat she heard the sound of Super Junior coming out of a girls head phones. Tapping the girls shoulder, she turned round to look at Lucy, she looked around the age of 17.

"Hey.. sorry to bother you but are you heading to Super Show 5 in London?" mummered Lucy under her breath in embarrassment as she is normally shy around strangers. The girl smiled and replied.

"YES! I'm an ELF, I can't wait to see them" becoming relaxed, Lucy sat down next to the girl for awhile to discuss Super Show 5. Chloe finally returned from the toilet and slapped Lucy across the head, Lucy glared and stood up smiling.

"It was nice talking to you ELF, i hope you enjoy the concert!" The two girls walked back to their seats sat back to enjoy the time they had to chill. Lucy begun scrolling through her tweets smiling. Just a couple more hours.

It had just turned 4PM as they got off the train and took a taxi to their hotel, Chloe got their key for their room and they headed up, they had only 1 hour to get into their clothes for the concert. Lucy was already squealing with happiness and was trying to hold back her fangirling, even with all her effort, she failed to contain herself.

"CHLOE WILL YOU HURRY THE HELL UP!" Lucy screached. Rummaging through her stuff, Lucy pulled out her ticket from her bag and ran over to Chloe's bag doing the exact same thing.

"CHLOE! you look gorgeous! now come on! we need to be there to line up!"

"Okay okay calm down! lets go!"

Locking up their room, they quickly headed towards the elevator to go down to the ground floor, the girls ran through the streets to reach the arena the concert would begin. As they arrived they saw around 20 elfs was already there lining up. Lucy glanced over at Chloe and nodded. With a sudden burst of power, Lucy begun yelling and barging past the elfs while holding onto Chloe.

"EXCUSE ME! SORRY! EXCUSE ME! MIGIT COMING THROUGH!" they reached the front of the crowd waiting for the doors to open in another 2 hours. Now it was time to wait..


	3. Chapter 3

Once An ELF, Always An ELF

chapter 3

"Lucy, just look at all these people waiting, amazing" Lucy looked at Chloe with a sign of anger in her expression.

"I would if I wasn't so small"

"Cheer up will you? we're right at the front and the doors will open soon" it was true. The doors to their perfect heaven would open at any second, excitement and squeeling occured as 3 men unlocked the door ready to collect ! As the doors flung open there was a volt of screams, bashing the sound waves against the girls ear drums. Shocked from the sudden rising of noise surrounding them. Lucy and Chloe flung their tickets into the guys hand, Lucy gripped onto Chloe's wrist like it was an eagle catching its pray. Sprinting like a cheetah, Lucy pulled Chloe with a yank, almost causing her to lose her balance.

"CHLOE COME ON!" barging through the crowd of ELFS with all their efforts, luckily the two girls managed to get to the centre front of the stage, now all they had to do was wait for Super Junior to come on stage, their lives becoming complete. As they waited they spoke to a couple of nearby fans about who was their favorite and the best songs. Getting distracted, Lucy stood studying her surroundings. A gleeming smile appeared onto her face, It was just how she dreamt it to be like.

Colourful lights shined bright onto the stage as a familiar tune started to blast out of the speakers, it was 'Bonamana'. The boys rose from the stage and begun to dance, Lucy started getting tears in her eyes, she was one to not cry often but even she couldn't hold her tears back right at this moment.

Many songs had passed and 'No Other', a popular hit for the girls had begun to play which made the girls scream until they thought their lungs would fall out. It was just like a dream to Chloe and Lucy, the only difference was that it was actually real life. members started crouching down to touch the hands of the crying fans. lifting her camera to take a snapshot , Lucy was met by a guy lifting her camera to take a picture of himself, glancing up, Lucy's jaw dropped to realise she was face to face with her fishy prince Donghae. He returned the camera and as he did he took Lucy by the hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Lucy begun to blush and felt like she was going to pass out. Donghae just looked at her and smiled.

Later on in the concert, it was finally near the end and 'Rokkugo' was their finale, such a bouncy song. Donghae made his way over to check if Lucy was okay after nearly blacking out earlier in the concert. Lucy flushed with embarrassment and turned the brightest shade of red.

"Hey she's okay now! you just got her a little bit over whelmed, you're her bias!" Chloe told Donghae, he just chuckled as Lucy hit Chloe.

"Why don't you both come back stage after this song is done?" not able to say a word they both nodded. Rokkugo eventually ended and Lucy and Chloe made their way over the bar being stopped by the near by security guard. Noticing at this point. Donghae walked over

"It's fine, I asked them to come with us" not keen on the idea, the guard let the girls over.

Chloe started to get excited that she was about to see Yesung if he let her, Lucy just walked, she was speechless about everything that had just happened, why would he want them to go backstage with him, out of all the girls, he chose them. Lucy grinned to herself as they were met by Donghae. He was stood by a door that said 'performers room' so that must of meant the others was here too! Slowly entering the room, the girls tried their hardest to contain their fangirling, somehow only just managing it. The handsome lads made their way over and all gave Lucy and Chloe a hug and greeted them.

"Hello! nice to meet you both!" said the smooth voice coming from Sungmin. He had such a puppy face, Lucy was trying so hard not to pinch his cheeks, it was so tempting.

"Aha.. erm.. my name is Lucy. th-this is Chloe " Lucy mumbled gesturing towards Chloe. The guys and the girls begun having a chat and eventually reached the question.

"so who are your favorite members?"

"well ugh.. for me it's Donghae the most, Leeteuk, Yesung and Siwon, b-but I love you all! honestly!" Lucy said trying to seem casual. Donghae let out a little chuckle and smiled at Lucy. Lucy glanced at Donghae and smiled before turning away awkwardly.

"Well my favorite is Yesung, but you're all so great!" Chloe said calmly. Yesung begun joking around and boasting about being Chloe's favorite member while the others joined in joking around. The girls both couldn't believe how incredibly kind all of the group was and giggled with them.

In the mean time, Chloe begun to notice that Donghae had stood a bit closer to Lucy. Chloe laughed quietly to herself watching him. He eventually noticed that Chloe was looking at him with a face saying 'you like this girl', embarrassed, Donghae smiled and put his hand on his neck. After a couple of minutes Chloe finally decided to walk over to Donghae.

"She likes you, if you're interested just try. I'm sure things will work out for you two" whispered Chloe. Donghae turned slightly to look at Lucy, not able to hold back his smile he begun to blush more and more as he continued to watch her smile and laugh with his friends. He slowly strolled over to get to Lucy.

"Ugh.. can I speak to you in the other room for a second?" Lucy turned her eyes onto Donghae and agreed. Lucy was confused but walked over into the room he had entered and closed the door behind her, why did he want to speak to her privately? Donghae took hold of Lucy's hands and rubbed his thumbs on them, he looked her straight in the eyes making Lucy hold her breath not knowing what to do.

"This is incredibly awkward considering we just met but ugh.. will you go on a date with me?" Lucy begun to feel a bit faint but managed to let out her answer.

"haha.. yes, that would be nice", letting out a sigh of relief they both let out a silent laugh when he suddenly turned his eyes looking past Lucy noticing that Chloe plus all the members had gathered by the window on the door and was peering in smirking at them.

"They're all looking at us.. we better go out so they won't start suspecting we've been up to something" Whispered Donghae. They made their way out of the room and every one begun cheering and patting him on the back, Lucy also being met by the boys arms around her.

"We have to get back to the hotel now, so have a good night" Lucy went to walk out of the door with Chloe when Donghae put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll pick you up at 6pm tomorrow?" Lucy nodded and waved goodbye.

What had just happened.


End file.
